moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Education in Zundrbar
Education in Zundrbar is primarily based around a liberal education system, which has been advocated for since the founding of Zundrbar. Zundrbar is home to a swath of private schools, many of them among the highest in educational standards. Many of these private schools train students from the youngest age of admission to the eldest age, before they are put into the workforce. Zundrbar's education has rarely been reformed by the government, as many of the schools are independent and government oversight is often not needed. The fact that Zundrbar's education system is among the highest in all of Azeroth serves as a testament to the efficiency of the belief of libertarianism. Early Years (Ages: 5-10) From the ages of 5-10, the stage of "early school" or Jaangschoel, takes place. The Jaangschoel teaches the beardlings how to read, write, and speak, as well as understand the world around them to a certain extent. From the ages of 5-10, it is estimated by zundrbarian linguists, that children learn languages best. Therefore, Hill Dwarvish, along with Dwarvish and Common are taught in the schools. By the age of 10, the children are able to speak all three languages fluently, and are required to by law, as all residents are. The performance of the child in the early years often helps educators understand how a beardling learns best. Upon reaching the age of 10, they progress into what is known as the "Elementary Years," from 10-15. Elementary Years (10-15) In the Elementary Years of 10-15, students begin to start their legitimate education. In the first year of the elementary years, the beardlings will begin with a eight hour school day, with eight classes. The ten classes are: Mathematics, Science, Literature, Writing, Religion, Combat, Engineering, Smithing. Each class is one hour long, and covers the basic knowledge needed for the Middle Year Schooling. Mathematics primarily runs from basic addition and subtraction through Pre-Algebra. Science covers basic workings, and is not classified into a single subject. Literature covers basic reading books from Zundrbar. Writing is primarily focused around analytical and creative writing and distinguishing the two, such as learning the difference between the two. Religion focuses around understanding the philosophies of the Myth of the Makers, the religion of Zundrbar, in which the Titans are revered as deities. However, certain teachings of the Light, as well as faith in Zundrgrim is also taught. Combat is focused around teaching beardlings to defend themselves using both weapons and without weapons. Guns are not introduced until the Middle Years, and they are instead taught combat with wooden swords, before progressing onto learning different styles of combat in the Middle Years. Engineering is focused around introducing beardlings to the wonder and world that is engineering. Much of the curriculum is focused around projects such as building a dream-house, or designing a personal miniature zeppelin, and is very hands-on. Smithing is focused around basic understandings of metalworking, the properties of metal, and early forging of medallions and such. Learning how to forge weapons is taught in the Middle Years. Middle Years (15-20) In the Middle Years of 15-20, the school day is the same, and the time for each class remains the same. Science is branched into Alchemy and Physics, Mathematics is branched into Algebra and Geometry. Literature and Writing are combined into one class. Religion is branched into a new class of Philosophy. Engineering and Smithing are branched into one class. The classes for the Middle Years are: Alchemy, Physics, Algebra, Geometry, Literature & Writing, Philosophy, Engineering & Metalworking, and Combat. Alchemy primarily focuses on the basic principles of zundrbarian alchemy, which are centered around the elemental principles, which state that all materials can be broken down into "Elemental materials," such as Elemental Fire, etc., which are found in numerous forms throughout the world. Crystallized elemental motes are found in Northrend, Primal Elemental motes are found in Draenor-Outland, Volatile Elemental Pieces are found in the Deathwing Scar locations, and Harmony Motes are found in Pandaria. Physics focuses around the understanding of what happens around one's self. These include: unit conversions, mathematical formulas, and the principles and concepts of mechanics. Examples of physics include, understanding the Laws of Gravity. Algebra runs from Algebra 1 (With a short review of Pre-Algebra) through Algebra 2, and Geometry runs from Basic Geometry to Trigonemetry. Literature and Writing begins to focus more on analyzing works of literature, which include writing responses detailing what an author might have meant by what was said in a certain area, and understanding references or allusions in literary works. Philosophy begins to focus on the principles of religion and worship, as well as into why beings commit certain actions, as well as into principles of why certain things are considered to be the way they are. Engineering & Metalworking becomes more advanced, and the two are placed together because they begin to get more involved together, as in order to forge guns for engineering, one must understand how to forge barrels and bullets. Combat gets more involved into the using of ranged weapons, such as crossbows and guns. There is a very large transition from the Middle Years to the Advanced Years, evident in the curriculum transitions. By the time a beardling finishes the Middle Years, they will be very strong in Literature & Writing, Philosophy, Combat, and Geometry. Therefore, many classes are eliminated and replaced. Advanced Years (20-25) The classes of Literature & Writing, Philosophy, Geometry, and Combat are all removed. Much of the education becomes much more analytical than before. The school day is extended to ten hours and swells to include fifteen classes. Beardlings now take several more math courses and new engineering course as well. The classes in the Advanced Years are: Calculus, Business, Economics, Banking, Alchemy, Physics, Mechanical Engineering (Tinkering), Mining Engineering, Blacksmithing, and Law. Calculus primarily focuses on a more hardline approach to mathematics, and teaches concepts which are used in the later years of Business, Economics, and Banking. Business primarily focuses on Entrepreneurship, and teaches beardlings how to run their own business, usually focusing on new units ranging from breweries to forges, et cetera. Economics focuses on teaching how an economy works and functions, how a stock works, how currency systems works, and essentially the basic functions of trade. Banking teaches the principles of banking, which is mainly centered around investing, specifically in real-estate and in the stock market. Alchemy becomes more advanced, and comes into the mixing of potions which utilize key concepts from previous years. Physics becomes more advanced and delves into the science of the Great Beyond, including Quantum Mechanics, a new developing field. Mechanical Engineering focuses on creating mechanical devices, as a step is taken away from weapons development. Mechanical Engineering teaches students the basis of machinery functions, as well as the mathematics involved. Mining Engineering teaches about how a mine works and functions, and how to interact with the terrain around the area. Blacksmithing becomes more in-depth about the forging of alloys, as well as into the more efficient forging of armor and weapons using rare metals. Law begins to speak about how certain cases are solved as well as the law-code of Zundrbar, which also includes financial law- such as tariffs on goods. Trade Years (+25-30) Pre-University Years are designed for beardlings to begin to go into a trade. In Zundrbar, beardlings are required to have at least three trades and one major on their academic diploma before graduating. If they fail to meet this criteria, then they do not pass the grade. The Trade Years count as much as the University Years, and the two tend to work in harmony. Pre-University focuses around courses that are more technical than what a student has experienced before. A student is able to take up to six classes, although the standard curriculum is as follows: Brewing, Architecture, Cooking, Blacksmithing, Jewelcrafting, Gemcutting, Locksmithing, Leatherworking, Gunsmithing, (Advanced Alchemy), Tailoring, Cobbler, Apothecary, Herbalism, Silversmithing, Goldsmithing, Falconer, Fishmonger, Cooper, Cartwright, Candlemaking, Dyer, Glassblowing, Stonemason, Acting, Innkeeping/Tavernkeeping, and Carpentry. University Years (30-40) The University Years are focused around the development of an academic skill and of a trade. In order to graduate and go onto the wild blue yonder with an academic diploma, a beardling must graduate with at least three tradeskills and one major. Majors are used in academic subjects, such as Alchemy, Physics, Mathematics, Finance, Economics, etc., and tradeskills are trades used for the benefit of a household, such as Tailoring, Silversmihting, and Falconeering. Further Education After graduating from university, students can opt to join the Loremaster's League, or the Runesmithing Guild, both of which emphasize higher learning. The Loremaster's League focuses on the studying of the history of Zundrbar, which includes oral tradition, mythology, et cetera. The Runesmithing Guild focuses around the studying of magic and runes, as well as their origins in Zundrbar. Category:Zundrbar Category:Education